Femor Hills
The Femor Hills are the foothills of the Kha'zeel Mountain range. This rolling and tumbling land is comprised primarily of grass with scattered rivers and outcroppings of trees. The land is covered in a dense fog all year round, with the exception of on the winter and summer solstice. Those who travel the Femor Hills are few, and those who do will travel only as a necessity. Despite its beauty on the solstice, the bevelled hillscape is nearly impossible to navigate. Travellers without magical items will fast find that they can see no more than 20 feet ahead of themselves, and are lucky to spot and ogre or troll from a distance. It is surmised that the monsters themselves would refuse to take hospice in the hills, had they not been banished from the Plains of Pelor. In fact, only the goblins and orcs of the plains were able to navigate the hills (having been experienced in blindess in caves), leaving the ogres and trolls to wander aimlessly eternally. Historians have noted that meandering for generations seems to have impacted to sanity of monsters in the area, who have developed to be more sadistic in nature. Occasionally, travellers have wandered past the speared or headless bodies of visitors past, set in morbid tableaus similar like discarded dolls. The centre of the Hills also contains the cursed lake known as the "Faint Stills". It is said that all those who see their reflection in the lake, or who touch the water will be haunted by their reflection unless they can leave the fog in time. Many travellers have been found dead by their own weapon wounds. There are no known causes for this haunting, and a far as historians can calculate, the fog appears to be a realtively recent phenomenon (100 years or so). Some adenturers have also stumbled upon writings in the hills--large foreign languages seemingly grown into the landscape, from what could barely be seen of it. These runes, however, appear to be incomplete. They appear to exist in a vaguely circular pattern around the lake. Although the Femor Hills are considered quite dangerous, and are largely inhabited by monsters, there is at least one eccentric hermit who has chosen to live his life in the mist. Known as Yogor Witcher, this druid came from a world renowned clan of demon hunters. However, when he lost an arm as a result of friendly fire, the man succombed to infection and hasn't been right since. He is as likely to attack and he is to invite you in for supper, however those who make friends with him will find him a loyal accomplice for life. The unusual Yogor is also said to be adept at reading fortunes, with uncanny accuracy, an ability which he attributes to the fog. At times, on dark nights, he can be found wandering the fog with his red lantern, muttering "Gaine, Gaine...." over and over again, searching for a long lost love. Yogor Witcher has lived in the fog since its inception, and can be found in the South-Eastern quarter of the Hills. Category:Regions